1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of controlling a vehicle.
2. Discussion of Related Technology
An ABS is a system for ensuring steering stability of a vehicle by preventing a wheel of the vehicle from locking in braking. A TCS is a system that maximizes acceleration of a vehicle by appropriately controlling slip of the driving wheels when the vehicle is started or accelerated, and helps the vehicle stably turn by reducing the engine torque when the vehicle turns. An ESC is a system that stabilizes movements of a vehicle by generating a braking force using hydraulic pressure when the vehicle, which is turning, exceeds the limit performance.
These systems actively control movements of wheels and enable stable traveling of a vehicle and improve safety by appropriately performing required control of the vehicle.
In a vehicle equipped with an automatic transmission, a controller, such as ABS, TCS, and ESC, properly receives information indicative of whether a vehicle is moving forward or backward from a TCU (Transmission Control Unit) through a CAN (Car Area Network) and correspondingly performs control. However, in a vehicle equipped with a manual transmission, a TCU is not provided, such that a controller, such as ABS, TCS, and ESC, cannot recognize whether the vehicle is moving forward or backward.